Entre a ira e a tranquilidade
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • :: Não havia a mesma fúria de sempre ou os impropérios ou as maldições. :: Xanxus/Squalo :: Yaoi :: •


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **não me pertece

**Observações: **Escrita às pressas (mas adeu prazo). Sem beta, como sempre (mil perdões pelos erros, que serão corrigidos em breve). Yaoi. Talvez um pouco de OOC (escrever com Xanxus e Squalo é tenso... muito tenso).

_Aos que resolverem se aventurar por essa humilde fic, Boa leitura._

* * *

><p><strong>Entre a ira e a tranquilidade<strong>

_Let's go home and get stoned  
>We could end up making love instead of misery<br>Go home and get stoned  
>'cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me<em>

Get Stoned - Hinder

* * *

><p>Squalo andava a passos firmes quando Lussuria passou por ele no corredor. Tinha uma notável intenção assassina e ia em direção à sala onde Xanxus costumava trabalhar. Lussuria suspirou enquanto escutava o espadachim grunhir alguma coisa ininteligível ao se afastar, provavelmente maldições e impropérios. Uma situação até rotineira.<p>

Mas aquilo era só o começo. E tudo iria explodir muito em breve.

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo, sem qualquer delicadeza, espera ou educação. Não era como se Xanxus fosse tonto o suficiente para não perceber a onda negra de ódio que se aproximava, para não escutar os passos decididos se aproximando, para não esperar que a porta fosse aberta de forma rude, revelando justamente a pessoa que ele pensou que encontraria assim que a porta se abrisse enquanto um "Voi" alto pôde ser escutado. Não foi nenhuma surpresa.

O que o surpreendia, porém, era o fato de Squalo estar praticamente soltando fogo pela boca e raios pelos olhos. Estava prestes a fuzilar alguém com aquela expressão em seu rosto. Era melhor que ele não fosse o alvo de toda aquela violência mal contida.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - As palavras saíram ásperas, sinal de perigo para quem em sã consciência e para quem desse o devido valor a sua própria vida o ouvisse. Não seria Squalo que o faria sentir-se intimidado apesar da expressão que adotasse ou da raiva que sentisse.

- Esse maldito alvo que você me arranjou! - Ignorou a pergunta. Precisava entender o que acontecera com maior clareza do que suas especulações permitiram. Necessitava confrontar o autoritário chefe para ter certeza de que tudo o que passara pela sua mente ou era uma grande invenção de sua mente ou ele simplesmente entrara em um jogo mesquinho e estúpido.

- O que tem ele? Não me diga que você é inútil a ponto de não conseguir fazer algo tão simples...

- Não foi tão simples quanto você pensa, talvez ele estivesse esperando que algo do gênero acontecesse. Além disso, o problema não é alguém que já está morto. - Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, orgulhoso por ter executado o que lhe fora ordenado com perfeição, antes de descobrir os boatos que circulavam a respeito do homem, que já não possuía mais identidade, apenas mais um entre tantos que não vivia mais.

- Então não me faça perder tempo.

- Eu vou dizer a você o que é uma perda de tempo, seu chefe de merda! - Xanxus olhava-o como se nada do que ele dissesse o afetasse, nem mesmo xingamentos ou seus gritos em protesto, o que irritou Squalo ainda mais. - Foi apenas um capricho, não foi?

- Do que você está falando?

- Você me mandou nessa missão por um motivo estúpido! - O que ele ouvira enquanto estivera fora acabaram confundindo-o, mas fazia sentido Xanxus ter algum tipo de problema pessoal com o seu alvo.

O homem era conhecido por estar acostumado a vender informações e circulavam boatos de que ele andara espalhando certos detalhes que não agradaram ao chefe da Varia - apenas detalhes sem qualquer relevância. Squalo não duvidou que Xanxus pudesse fazer o que o contexto lhe sugeria e enervava-o o fato de ter sido usado dessa maneira por algo tão ínfimo. Enervava-o também o fato de que Xanxus, se fosse o caso, não teria parado para pensar na repercussão desse caso, aquele homem era tão conhecido quanto um daqueles políticos corruptos. A Varia poderia ter problemas.

- Está arrependido? - Por um instante Squalo pensou ter visto algo parecido com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios o que lhe causou um leve estremecimento, embora ele não tenha demonstrado qualquer sinal de que aquilo o afetara. - Não me venha choramingar como uma menina. Eu não vou aceitar ser questionado por você.

- Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? - Quis sacar a espada ali mesmo e talvez por para fora a raiva que sentia em forma de golpes e impropérios em uma tentativa louca de livrar-se de uma vez daquilo que o corroía e o impedia de pensar com clareza.

- Sim. Se quiser fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, agora é o momento. - Voltou sua atenção para um pedaço de papel que estava em suas mãos, ignorando a presença de Squalo até que novamente o barulho da porta, dessa vez sendo fechada, anunciou que estava mais uma vez sozinho.

**- x -**

Estava sentado a um canto em um bar qualquer - na verdade o bar onde costumava ir, embora fossem poucas as vezes em que o fazia -, tão discreto quanto era possível ser quando se está inteiramente escondido por suas vestes - um longo casaco negro e um chapéu onde escondia os cabelos.

Xanxus andou até a mesa onde ele estava sentado e acomodou-se à sua frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando-o com um olhar de superioridade que ele não conseguia disfarçar, mesmo se realmente quisesse.

- Sabia que estaria aqui, só não esperava vê-lo tão inútil.

- Eu não estou bêbado, se é o que quer dizer! - Protestou em sua defesa, mas a verdade é que sabia haver passado um pouco do limite, nada muito grave.

- Não fique choramingando pelos cantos, inferno. - Seu tom de voz era controlado, apesar de imperativo. E, olhando para o rosto altivo e confiante de Xanxus, para o olhar duro e intenso que seus olhos possuíam, ele teve certeza de que seu outro lado, o lado leal, _(merda!)_ racional e que conhecia Xanxus tão bem quanto a si próprio, que pensara durante todos aqueles dias em que a dúvida lhe corroera que algum motivo sensato havia por trás daquela ordem, esse lado estava certo. E que a Varia, como instituição, estava tão protegida quanto Xanxus seria capaz de proteger algo, afinal, era importante para ele.

Admitiu que fora um erro desconfiar de Xanxus depois de tantos anos. Deixara-se levar por boatos, receio e pela imprevisibilidade que muitas vezes o chefe demonstrava ao formar um juízo de valor, como muitas pessoas, e aquilo o enfureceu. Não havia outro remédio à sua frente além de ser direto e incisivo.

- Você veio aqui só para isso? - Falou levemente resignado, mas sem perder a compostura e os modos grosseiros, decidido a dar o maldito assunto por encerrado e, ao mesmo tempo, querendo desfrutar de sua bebida em paz, sem ter que lidar com aquele homem naquela noite. - O que está fazendo? - Perguntou quando sentiu que o pé de Xanxus fora colocado exatamente sobre o meio de suas pernas. Ele provavelmente tinha retirado o sapato, permanecendo apenas com a meia, sentindo-o reagir àquele toque, mesmo que não fosse o melhor momento para aquele tipo de coisa.

- Quanto tempo faz? - Não foi preciso mais que uma pergunta genérica e um brilho malicioso nos olhos do chefe da Varia para que Squalo soubesse aonde ele queria chegar, tanto com sua pergunta quanto com o seus atos. Engoliu em seco. - Vamos embora daqui. - Ele disse e levantou-se, após ter calçado o sapato novamente.

Se pudesse escolher, talvez Squalo não tivesse seguido Xanxus porta a fora, mas ele não queria permanecer ali e ter que suportar o desconforto provocado pelo outro. Ele também não iria recusar um convite de Xanxus, mesmo que esse convite estivesse disfarçado sob uma ordem dita de forma impaciente e ríspida, não quando ele sabia que independente do que ele pensasse, ele não podia controlar o desejo que sentia naquele momento e aquele velho sentimento que o fazia seguir o outro e que ele conservava há um bom tempo.

Squalo pagou a sua conta e o seguiu enquanto andavam pelas ruas iluminadas do bairro em direção à mansão onde se concentravam a maioria dos subordinados da Varia. Andaram distantes um do outro durante a maior parte do caminho, mas em algum momento entre a porta pesada de madeira da entrada e a porta do quarto disponível mais próximo - o quarto de Squalo - a distância foi completamente esquecida e os lábios de Xanxus tocaram os de Squalo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão forte puxava o corpo do Imperador da Espada, aproximando os corpos de ambos até não haver mais espaço livre entre eles. Não havia mais sombra do que os perturbou durante o dia ou das palavras ásperas.

Eles sabiam que aquele assunto estava encerrado, mesmo que para alguém de fora pudesse parecer absurdo.

O Chefe da Varia parecia faminto e Squalo correspondia à altura para saciar-lhe. Os beijos que os dois trocavam eram intensos e urgentes, completamente diferente da caminhada apática e sem qualquer diálogo que dividiram enquanto voltavam, energia que seria gasta em discussões revertida para um objetivo bem mais prazeroso.

Squalo ainda se lembrava do dia em que deixaram de lado certas peculiaridades de suas personalidades em nome do desejo que sentiam. Não que tivessem abandonado o que eram em sua completude para entregarem-se, é claro. Xanxus apesar de ter perdido parte de sua máscara, não deixou de lado sua arrogância ou seus modos muitas vezes ríspidos, tratando Squalo com uma rudeza salpicada de momentos de comedimento, ao passo que Squalo conseguira mostrar a influência que a chama da chuva poderia exercer sobre ele - uma influência que para muitos era considerada rara, mas existente.

As sensações que Xanxus lhe provocava o trouxeram de volta ao que acontecia naquele momento, quando suspiros e gemidos quase inexistentes preenchiam o quarto, enquanto roupas eram esquecidas no chão do quarto e todo o resto era esquecido como se não mais existisse.

Xanxus era tempestade (sempre) e calor (apenas em momentos como aquele, o que ainda surpreendia o outro, que estava acostumado com indiferença e crueldade), e Squalo deixava-se inebriar pela excitação e pela admiração que sempre sentiu por tudo o que ele representava, e então ele estava preso e perdido.

Não havia a mesma fúria de sempre ou os impropérios ou as maldições. Somente algo entre a ira e a tranquilidade e depois, quando tudo estivesse terminado, o sono.

**- x -**

Squalo acordou, mas não mexeu um músculo sequer. Ficou deitado, sentindo o braço de Xanxus abraçar-lhe possessivamente a cintura e a respiração dele bater contra o seu pescoço, causando-lhe fracos arrepios vez ou outra. Quis permanecer ali por mais algum tempo, mas aquele não era um fim de semana, tampouco um feriado e eles tinham o que fazer.

Moveu-se, tentando levantar-se, mas sentiu os músculos do braço de Xanxus se retesarem, apertando um pouco mais o quase abraço, impedindo-o de sair dali.

- Voi! Você é um péssimo exemplo, chefe maldito!

- Ainda é muito cedo. - Reclamou, sonolento.

- E daí? - Retrucou e andou em direção ao banheiro, sabendo que Xanxus levantara-se mal humorado e começara a vestir-se.

- Você vai me compensar por isso mais tarde. - Squalo ainda o ouviu dizer antes de ir e sorriu sardonicamente da promessa (ou ameaça seria mais apropriado?). Sinal de que nada mudara e de que tudo estava como deveria ser.

Ser um chefe é algo complicado, Squalo tem ideia. Ter uma vida também não é fácil. Lidar com as duas coisas e evitar que sua vida interfira demais em seu trabalho como líder, então, deveria ser uma verdadeira roleta russa, principalmente quando se envolve em algo tão perigoso quanto a máfia poderia ser. Mas Xanxus era a pessoa certa para conseguir manter o equilibrio, ele sempre soube.

Squalo ainda perguntou-se se ele também teria que compensar Xanxus por ter dito no dia anterior que os motivos eram estúpidos ou por ter duvidado de suas ordens, mas preferiu não pensar sobre o assunto naquele momento, a oportunidade certa para isso ainda chegaria. Era hora de voltar a ser um subordinado e lidar com toda a ira que um chefe como o seu poderia possuir. Ele estaria preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Acho que eu nunca mais vou propor um desafio desses a mim mesma. Principalmente se eu for escolher uma dupla tão difícil de escrever quanto essa, porque aí não sobra tempo para muita coisa na vida da pessoa... Bom, não sei se o que eu queria passar com essa fic ficou claro, mas de qualquer jeito eu vou escrever algo sobre ela no meu Livejournal mais tarde (a quem interessar possa, link no meu profile).

Não vou exigir nada de ninguém, mas quem conseguir passar pela tortura que deve ter sido ler essa fic tem meus eternos agradecimentos. 8D

Sem mais.

_*Escrita entre 05 e 06 de outubro de 2011 ~Lirit_


End file.
